This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The relationship between insulin resistance and increased risk for myocardial ischemia and left ventricular (LV) dysfunction in HIV+ men with peripheral metabolic complications (MC) are established;however the independent effects of MC and HIV infection on myocardial substrate metabolism and their relationship to LV dysfunction are unknown. Objective: To quantify myocardial glucose and fatty acid metabolism and examine the relationship to LV function in HIV+ and HIV-negative men with and without MC. Methods: In 23 HIV+ men with MC+ (HIV+/MC+, 42[unreadable]6 yrs), 15 HIV+ men without MC (HIV+/MC-, 41[unreadable]6 yrs), 9 HIV-negative men with MC (HIV-/MC+, 33[unreadable]5 yrs), and 22 HIV-negative men without MC (HIV-/MC-, 25[unreadable]6 yrs), myocardial glucose utilization (GLUT), utilization/serum insulin (GLUT/INS), and fatty acid oxidation and utilization were quantified using 11C glucose, 11C palmitate - and 15O-tracers and myocardial positron emission tomography (PET) imaging. LV function was quantified using echocardiography.